H-2 Enlist
by sang2gisa
Summary: "Wamil berarti Yesung-hyung tidak akan menjalankan aktifitasnya bersama Super Junior, tidak akan ada lead vocal dalam World Tour Super Show 5, tidak akan ada si kepala besar aneh yang suka memegangi philtrum, tidak akan ada si king of selca yang selalu mengambil selca dimana mana."/Aku... takut tidak bisa mengucapkan perpisahan pada kalian semua dengan sebuah senyum./


**H-2 Enlist**

**.**

**.**

**By: Sang2gisa**

**.**

**.**

**Yewook / slight Henry**

**.**

**.**

**Yewook belongs each other**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

130503 at Sukira

_"Ayah saya dan saya memakai ukuran yang berbeda sehingga ia tidak bisa memakai pakaian saya .. ketika kami berada di Amerika Selatan, ketika ulang tahun ayah saya tetapi saya lupa untuk meneleponnya. Aku merasa ... begitu buruk. Lagi pula kami anggota Super Junior berkumpul ... karena Yesung-ssi akan segera berangkat. Dan Kangin-ssi mengurus ulang tahun ayah saya. Ketika saya mengatakan kepada member lain saya harus pergi ke Incheon segera, Kangin-ssi seperti "mengapa? mengapa? ". Kemudian, dia pasti telah membelinya di mall. Dia memberi saya jaket musim semi untuk diberikan kepada ayah saya ketika saya mengunjungi Incheon. Saya merasa tersentuh. Saya harus menyampaikan hal itu segera. Ayah mungkin mendengarkan sekarang dan mengantisipasi ... Anda dapat mengantisipasi ayah. Dengan jaket yang benar-benar bagus " _cerita Ryeowook panjang lebar tidak tinggi di sukira.

Sepertinya Ryeowook dan Henry sangat menikmati siaran sukira hari ini hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul12 malam. Seperti biasa Ryeowook dan Henry pun mengucapkan ciuman selamat malam sebagai perpisahan. Dimasukannya barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam sebuah tas punggung. Seperti ritual setiap selesai siaran, sebelum pergi namja mungil nan imut itupun membungkukkan badanya 45 derajat kepada para staf sukira sambil mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah bekerja kerashari ini. Tangan mungilnya tidak lelah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah ELF dan Ryeosom yang mendukung atau untuksekedar melihat sukira KTR (bora). Tak lupa senyum di kembangkan di wajah cutenya yang semakin menambah ke aegyo-annya. Ia pun berterima kasih dan menasehati ELF dan Ryeosom agar cepat pulang dan hati-hati di jalan sebelum Ryeowook masuk mobil.

.

"Gomawo, manager-hyung. Sampai bertemu besok, hati-hati di jalan." kata Ryeowook dengan tulus kepada manager-hyung yang telah mengantarnya pulang malam ini. Seketika itu juga mobil yang di kendarai manager-hyung melaju meninggalkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang memang sudah lelah karna schedulenya yang padat hari ini melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke arah lift. Di tekannya tombol lift lantai 12, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama dalam sepersekian menit pintu lift terbuka di lantai 12. Tidak heran, karna ini sudah lewat tengah malam, lobi lantai 12pun tidak menunjukan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sesampainya Ryeowook di dorm ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru ke kamar, karena tubuhnya sudah berontak minta di istirahatkan. Diputarnya knop pintu didorongnya pintu agar ia bisa masuk, tangan mungilnya meraba dinding hendak mencari stop kontak karna lampu kamarnya gelap gulita.

"CETAK"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa...!" terdengar lengkingan suara tenor Ryeowook menggema di seluruh ruangan. Beruntung semua member penghuni lantai 12 sedang tidak berada di dorm. Sepertinya schedule mereka sangat padat sampai-sampai lewat tengah malam gini mereka belum pulang. Tapi dengan begitu mereka tidak mendengar lengkingan suara Ryeowook yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga mereka dan tidak perlu, harus, wajid di periksa ke dokter THT.

"YAA! Wookie-ah shikkeureowo(berisik). Kau mau membunuhku eoh? " gerutu namja bersuara bariton sambil mengelus-elus kupingnya yang sepertinya tiba-tiba berhenti mendengar tadi.

"Hyung! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh? Kau mengagetkanku." tanya Ryeowook kesal tampa menjawab pertanyaan namja bersuara baritone tadi, tangannya mengelus-elus dada yang rata /bletak lempar author pake ddangkoma/ *oke abaikan back to cerita* mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdetak di atas normal.

"Kau tidak lihat? Hyung mencoba untuk tidur Wookie-ah." jawab Yesung sambil menarik selimut Ryeowook sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh Yesung mengabaikan Ryeowook yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku." jawab Ryeowook dengan nada sinis.

Hening sesaat.

_"Sepertinya Ryeowookie tidak bisa diajak bercanda saat ini._" kata Yesung dalam hati. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Yesung, di bangunkannya badannya hingga pada posisi duduk. Ditatapnya intens Ryeowook. "Hari ini aku baru selesai syuting iklan, kebetulan lokasinya tidak jauh dari sini. Aku sangat lelah, jadi ku putuskan untuk menginap disini. Lagi pula hyung sudah lama tidak tidur denganmu kan Ryeowookie. Mumpung masih ada waktu sebelum hyung pergi ke camp militer. Entah kenapa hyung jadi merindukan saat-saat kita masih menjadi roomate."jelas Yesung.

DEG

Mendengar kata "camp militer" hati Ryeowook bergetar._"Wamil berarti Yesung-hyung tidak akan menjalankan aktifitasnya bersama Super Junior, tidak akan ada lead vocal dalam World Tour Super Show 5, tidak akan ada si kepala besar aneh yang suka memegangi philtrum, tidak akan ada si king of selca yang selalu mengambil selca dimana mana."_ itulah bayangan berkecambuk di benak Ryeowook. Seketika itu juga wajahnya yang merah padam menahan marah berubah, menunduk lesu menahan sedih. "Hyung..." panggilnya sepelan mungkin tapi Yesung masih dapat mendengarnya. Karena suasana di dorm lantai 12 ini sangat hening, sampai suara detak jampun terdengar.

"hmm.." jawab Yesung singkat.

"Benarkah hyung... tidak mau diantar oleh kami?" tanya Ryeowook berhati-hati.

"Keurom, ak..." belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ryeowook sudah terlebih dahulu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Keundae hyung..."

''Wookie-ah." jedanya. "Aku hanya ingin pergi dengan tenang dan tidak ada perayaan yang meriah. Aku... takut tidak bisa mengucapkan perpisahan pada kalian semua dengan sebuah senyum. Lagi pula setelah kau dan memberdeul pulang dari South America kita semuakan sudah berkumpul dan merayakannya. Bagi hyung itu sudah cukup, lagi pula wajib militerku pelayanan publik, walau tidak sekeren Teukie-hyung hyung akan bekerja keras. Dan kalau ada libur hyung akan menyempatkan berkunjung atau menginap di dorm. Hyung tau jadwal kalian cukup padat dan pasti lelah, perjalanan hyung ke camp militer membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 3 jam, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar Wookie-ah. Daripada mengantar hyung lebih baik di pakai untuk istirahat. Hyung tidak mau kau kelelah an dan sakit lalu menyusahkan para member. Sebentar lagi World Tour Super Show 5 selanjutnya kan negara Indonesia, persiapkanlah dengan baik gantikan part hyung lagi hyung mendukungmu. Sampaikan saja salam dan maaf hyung kepada ELF dan Clouds Indonesia, kau mau melakukannya kan Ryeowookie?" pinta Yesung.

"Keurae. Arraseo hyung." jawab Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Senyum terkembang di bibir Ryeowook pada akhirnya tidak lagi menunjukan kesedihan. Melihat hal itu Yesung yang sempat khawatir kini merasa lega bisa meninggalkan mantan Roomatenya itu selama 2 tahun kedepan.

"Haaah" Yesung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang Ryeowook. "Hyung dengar tadi kau membicarakan hyung di sukira.'' tambah Yesung.

"Hanya membicarakan tentang keberangkatan wajib militer Yesung-hyung." jelas Ryeowook. "Waeyo?

"Terakhir kau membicarakan hyung di sukira, kau mempermalukanku dengan menunjukan fotoku yang sedang berpakaian yeoja."

"YAA! Hyung itu sudah lama sekali. Aish, hyung ini jarang mendengarkan sukira tapi bersikap sok tau." bentak Ryeowook kesal di lemparnya bantal ke arah Yesung. Jadilah Yesung dan Ryeowook perang bantal malam itu.

.

.

Fin

.

.

mind to review :)

this Fic is dedicate to uri Yesung yg bentar lagi mau wamil.. #**WeWillWaitKimJongWoon** ^^

tolong dukung Yesung walau dia tidak lagi bisa menjalankan aktifitasnya di Super Junior ^^


End file.
